The WiFi Direct communications protocol enables wireless devices to communicate directly with one another to exchange content or information, among other uses. The WiFi Direct protocol struggles, however, to provide interoperability between software applications and services to ensure a consistent, reliable exchange of content or information between devices. To address this problem, standards bodies are currently developing program modes and protocols to improve service interoperability for WiFi Direct enabled devices. Such program modules and protocols, and hence service interoperability, however, is limited to devices that communicate directly with one another using the peer-to-peer protocol. No such interoperability exists for WiFi Direct devices that utilize wireless access points to communicate with each other in part because the devices do not have knowledge of each other's connection capabilities.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.